Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170530051210
"By the way, where's that little brat, Elsa, anyway?" Then Anna now glared at the mention of her oldest sister's name in anger, fury and rage. "Where's that other one, Breha, anyway?" Anna also glared at the mention of her older middle sister's name in anger, fury and rage too. "Yeah, that girl's one of the same reasons nobody else could easily stand you at all and so is that other girl." "Just like they're both one of the reasons your no good for nothing parents never did anything to focus on properly raising you at all." "Let's face it, if there are any girls like this and that who never ever even deserves to be your sisters at all anyway, it's that stupid snow queen and that stupid wind princess of Arendelle too, isn't it?" "Those girls never ever even deserves to be your sisters at all anyway, do they?" "Yeah, it's better if neither of those favorites of Arendelle had no other real sister on their own at all anyway, isn't it?" "Plus, it's better if neither of them ever even your sisters at all anyway, isn't it?" "Sure you still don't want anybody to be alone at all but those girls deserve to be much better off as a two and only royal sisters of Arendelle themselves anyway, don't they?" "I can't believe Breha and that brat, Elsa's already your sisters at all either!" "Just like none of Elsa's nor Breha's favoritism showing friends could believe that you're unfortunately Elsa's and Breha's other sister at all." "Breha can't easily stand it when you bicker with Elsa over anything in front of her at all, can she?" "No it sure easily affects both her and Elsa herself too." "If you ask me, both Elsa and Breha are equally, very, emotionally sensitive royal sisters of Arendelle who are nothing but always favored by most of all the others because of their personal, emotional sensitivities but none of their personal, emotional sensitivities are the only reasons Elsa and Breha always get preferable, special treatments at all, are they?" "No it's also because of their magical, elemental powers and their hot beauties, loveliness and prettiness too, isn't it?" "Yup, they're the ones whom most of the others rather feel worse for, aren't they?" "Yup, those are the same people who show no sympathies for Anna at all, aren't they?" "Yup they're worse than her so called sister friends, Elsa and Breha anyway, aren't they?" "Yup it would've been much better if their parents and that old rock troll did anything to save Elsa and Breha from being isolated in Arendelle back when Elsa was still only eight while Breha was still only seven and Anna was only five." "After all, her parents were already too caught up in their own fearful cowardice or cowardly fears just like her less deserved sisters, Elsa and Breha were, weren't they?" "Yup and it's all thanks to that stupid, so called smart, wise old rock troll's laziness and misguidance." Anna glared at all the thoughts of all of her sisters, Elsa and Breha, her sisters' favoritism showing friends, her parents and Grand Pabbie.